oryginalne_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szkoła dla utalentowanych wiedźm im. Sióstr Sanderson
thumb|228px|Opcjonalny wygląd szkoły z zewnątrz Szkoła dla utalentowanych wiedźm im. Sióstr Sanderson - '''(ogólnie nazywana Magicae Academy) Szkoła dla młodych czarownic u których odkryto niezwykłe zdolności czy nawet i predyspozycje do stania się potężnymi wiedźmami w przyszłości. Szkoła mieści się w Ameryce, w stanie Massachusetts w Salem. Szkoła została założona przez Hildegarte Avaron która chciała, aby to miejsce było schroniemiem i źródłem wiedzy dla młodych wiedźm. Działanie Ogólnie Szkoła działa w całkowitej tajemnicy przed ludźmi, demonami i innymi istotami. Tylko osoby wybrane oraz wiedźmy mają świadomość o istnieniu placówki. Zazwyczaj to szkoła wysyła zaproszenie do nauki w niej, rzadziej kiedy to ktoś się zapisuje samemu, ale wtedy musi przejść test który wskaże czy jego zdolności są ponad normą bo trzeba wiedzieć, że Magicae Academy przyjmuje tylko te osoby niezwykłymi zdolnościami magicznymi. Sama szkoła zapewnia także schronienie ofiarom prześladowań jak to miało miejsce podczas procesów i polowań na czarownice w wielu krajach. Nauka w szkole nie dzieli się na klasy a na roczniki które można rozpoznać dzięki naszyjnikom z różnymi symbolami: * Pentagram - Pierwszy rocznik * Trójkąt - drugi rocznik * Wstążka przeplatana - trzeci rocznik. Zajęcia szkolne trwają od czerwca do kwietna następnego roku podczas której są z dwie przerwy od nauki na czas świąt Bożego Narodzenia oraz Wielkanocy. W weekendy odbywają się zajęcia, jednak są one zazwyczaj o wiele luźniejsze od tych w ciągu tygodnia i skupiają się one jedynie na dopowiadaniu niektórych rzeczy których nie dało się wytłumaczyć na poprzedniej lekcji. Mundurek szkolny W szkole obowiązkową zasadą jest posiadanie jak i noszenie mundurka szkoły bez wyjątków. Mundurek często thumb|left|111px|Podstawowy mundurek szkolnymożna zakupić, a uczennice z biedniejszych rodzin dostają je zazwyczaj od szkoły która wyposażyła się w ich sporą liczbę w razie różnych wypadków. Mundurek składa się z małej koszuli z kołnierzem oraz długimi rękawami z białymi guzikami. Na nią zakłada się czarną spódnicę z białymi, pionowymi paskami do której doszyty jest pas (?) który zapina się trzema parami srebrnych guzików. Do tego też są dołączone szelki z białym paskiem, są jednak nieobowiązkowe tak samo jak sweter i można zwyczajnie je odczepić. Do tego wszystkiego uczennice noszą czarne damskie lakierki oraz rajstopy. Co ciekawe, można dostosowywać długość spódnicy, najdłuższa sięga za kolana a najkrótsza poniżej bioder. Rutyna uczniów 06.22 - pobudka uczniów a także i sprawdzanie pokoi 06.45 - przeliczenie uczennic 07.00 - 08.00 - śniadanie 08.00 - początek zajęć 011.50 -12.00 - dziesięciominutowa przerwa 12.00 - kolejne zajęcia 15.31 - 18.25 - obiadokolacja 18.25 - 20.17 - zajęcia dodatkowe oraz aktywność klubowa 20.17 - czas wolny 22.00 - cisza nocna Gwara uczniowska '''Necmagi - osoba niemagiczna, w tym przypadku zwyczajni ludzie. 'E.S.M '- W skrócie "Egzamin Sprawności Magicznej. To co pół-roczny egzamin praktyczny sprawdzający ile uczniowie się nauczyli przez ten czas. Transport Do szkoły całkiem łatwo się dostać przez jej położenie można dostać się właściwie każdym środkiem transportu zaczynając od samochodu, a kończąc na miotłach czy magicznych artefaktach. Zostało to tak zrobione, aby każdy powiązany z nią, czy to uczień, czy nauczyciel mogli bez problemu dostać się na jej teren. Nikomu jednak nie przyszło do głowy by użyć pociągu i zbudowania własnego peronu, może to dlatego, że jest spore ryzyko bycia wykrytym przypadkiem. Święta Jako, że większość osób w tym miejscu jest ateistami nie obchodzi się żadnych chrześcijańskich świat jak Boż Narodzenie czy Wielkanoc, jednak pogańskie są mile widziane więc w okresie Halloween budynek szkoły zostaje adekwatnie na ten moment udekorowany, a także i w dzień obchodu tego święta jest dzień be zajęć lekcyjnych gdzie uczniowie poświęcają ten czas na zabawę, a także i wycieczki organizowane przez kadrę nauczycielską. Najważniejszym dniem jest jednak Noc Walpurgi. Pomimo faktu, że zwyczajem jest rozpalanie ognisk mających na celu odstraszenie czarownic i to święto jest okazją do zabawy po której następuje kilku tygodniowa pierwsza podczas której uczniowie wracają do rodzin lub zostają w szkole razem z personelem. Ważnym dniem jest również rocznica założenia szkoły podczas której to obchodzi się umowne urodziny założycielki. Współpraca z innymi szkołami Jeśli chcesz, a by twoja szkoła współpracowała z Magicae, to śmiało pisz do mnie na tablicy. Kluby Literatury To idealne miejsca dla fascynatów powieści, wierszy i wielu innych. Klub został założony przez Corneille de la Equlibre. Spotkania klubowe odbywają się co drugi dzień w sali od zajęć astronomii i członkowie na nich decydują wspólnie o następnej lekturze którą będą czytać, dzielą się swoją twórczością a także i rozmawiają na temat ostatnio wydanych pozycji czy takich które przeczytali. Często również dostają mały poczęstunek w postaci herbaty oraz ciastek od ich opiekunki jaką jest Panna Astralia. Alchemi Jeśli kogoś interesuje zamienianie ołowiu w złoto lub próbu utworzenia zadziwiającego tworzenia to witamy w tym klubie. Obecną przewodniczącą jest mała i urocza Stromy. Mieści się on tuż przy gabinecie pielęgniarki ze względu na to, że jego członkowie często zostają w pewien sposób uszkodzeni podczas eksperymentów którym towarzyszy donośny wybuch na całe podziemia szkoły. Teatralny Założony przez dwie uczennice - Roseline i Lovelline, z czego nim zajmuje się tylko ta pierwsza po tym jak Love zrezygnowała. To dobre miejsce dla tych co chcą rozwijać swe umiejętności aktorskie a ich pasją jest teatr. Nie trzeba umieć grać, do niego może zapisać się również i ci o zdolnościach artystycznych jako osoby od kostiumów i scenografi, ludzie znający się na muzyce też będą mile widziani. Najbardziej znani uczniowie * Delphine Krystallo * Beatryce Maria Hangwings * Roseline Cuspide * Stormagedon "Stormy" Funke * Yu-Lee Lideum * Lucarne Jour de la Equilibre * Corneille Nuit de la Equilibre * Lovelline Tendre * Amagasa Uchiki * Kageve Umbra Nauczyciele * Hildegarta Avaron (dawna dyrektorka) * Heitta Loitsu (dyrektorka, nauczycielka zaklęć i uroków) * Venrya Fuchsia (nauczycielka zielarstwa) * Marine Fluctus (nauczycielka kontroli nad wodą, przemianę w nią oraz zmieniania jej stanów) * Zephyra Anemos (nauczycielka kontroli nad wiatrem, a także i latania) * Henko Animalis (nauczycielka animagi oraz kontroli nad stworzeniami) * Yi-Mei (nauczycielka eliksirów) * Avenir Predire (nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa) * Astralia Wakusei (nauczycielka astronomii oraz łaciny) Ogólni pracownicy Woźne * Pollen Poussiere Pielęgniarki * Kea Igaku Bibliotekarka * Chiara Silienzio Lista przedmiotów * Zielarstwo * Astronomia * Eliksiry * Animagia * Imperlis (w skrócie kontrola nad zwierzętami) * Wróźbiarstwo * Zaklęcia * Aquarium (kontrola nad wodą) * Aeronami (kontrola nad powietrzem) * Latanie * Łacina (dodatkowo) Ciekawostki *W całym artykule jak i w kilku postaciach do niego twórczyni dodała z kilka smaczków związanych z czarownicami oraz tworami kultury fantastyki.. *Potoczna nazwa placówki, "Magicae" z łaciny oznacza po prostu magie. *Szkoła podczas posiłków daje spory wybór między zwyczajnym "ludzkim" jedzeniem, a tradycyjnymi potrawami wiedźm jak puree z specjalnych do tego hodowlanych ślimaków. *Uczennice na terenie szkoły mają możliwość korzystania z normalnej technologii jak telefony czy też odtwarzacze MP3. *Autorka określa to jako "żeński Hogwart". *Na terenie szkoły jest całkowity zakaz spożywania jak i przetrzymywania kawy. Nie ważne jakiej oraz w jakiej postaci. ** Uważa się, że źle wpływa ona na uczniów. * Większość uczniów oraz nauczycieli to ateiści. * Tylko pracownicy nie mają obowiązku chodzenia w ustalonym stroju. * Istnieje nieoficjalny klub znany jako "Klub wyrzutków" w którego skład wchodzi Kageve, Amagasa i panna Avenir. Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Uniwersum Magicae